londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2015 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Tuesday 6th March 2018 * Monday 5th March 2018 *Alexandra Park: Woodcock flew south from Cricket Scrub (Gerry Rawcliffe per Bob Watts) *Belvedere, River Thames: foreshore - incl. 7 Black-tailed Godwit, 7 Dunlin, 8 Gadwall, 4 Lapwing, 3 Meadow Pipit, an Oystercatcher, 5 Redshank and 3 Ringed Plover (Mike Robinson) *Betchworth Quarry: 8-10 Hawfinch lower wooded section (David Stubbs via Twitter) *Bramblehall Wood, Surrey: still 325+ Hawfinch, mainly moved up to Ashurst Rough (Steve Gale) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Shelduck, 5 Snipe, 4 Dunlin, 1 Cetti's Warbler (Andrew Haynes) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Kingfisher, 3 Redwing, Goldcrest, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) *Burgess Park: 7 Siskin, 20 Redwing (Phil Laurie) *Colliers Wood: 1 Kingfisher, 2 Chiffchaff presumed overwinterers (Keith Bates) *Crayford Marshes: 20+ Shelduck, 16+ Gadwall, 4 Pintail 2 pairs at Darent mouth, c40 Wigeon, c100 Teal, 3 Little Grebe, Buzzard, 2+ Avocet, c200 Lapwing, Turnstone at saltings, c600 Dunlin a conservative estimate, Common Sandpiper, 30+ Redshank, 3 Black-tailed Godwit, Curlew, ad Mediterranean Gull flew downriver along Thames, 2 Green Woodpecker, 6+ singing Skylark, Water Pipit at saltings but very elusive, Rock Pipit, 5+ Meadow Pipit, 6 Pied Wagtail, 4 Stonechat, 4 Song Thrush, 50+ Fieldfare, 30+ Redwing, 3 Cetti’s Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, 4 Goldcrest, 3 Jay, 1+ Rook, 2 Greenfinch, 2 Reed Bunting singing, Corn Bunting singing along Darent creek (Ian Stewart) Eastcote (Field End Recreation Ground): 3 Greenfinch, Green Woodpecker, Fieldfare, Song Thrush (Tim Rymer). *East India Dock Basin: 11 Shelduck, Cetti's Warbler (Paul Hyland) *Eastcote: 2 Hawfinch Eastcote Cricket Club 09:10 (Richard Francis) *Erith Reach: foreshore - incl. 1 Avocet, 15 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Curlew, 4 Gadwall, a Grey Wagtail, a Rock Pipit, 36 Redshank and 70+ Teal (Mike Robinson) Little EgretLapwing (Charlie Clark) *Fairlop Waters: Woodcock, Stonechat, Common Buzzard (Joe and Alexander Dickens) *Greenwich Park: 2 Sparrowhawk m f (Ray Crouch) *Hampstead Heath: 200+ Redwing feeding around bandstand, 5 Egyptian Goose on ponds, pair Great Crested Grebe on Men's Swimming pond, male Siskin with 5 Goldfinch, 7 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Green Woodpecker, 2 Coal Tit on feeders, Nuthatch on feeders Bird Sanctuary Pond (Allan Stewart) *Hilly Fields: c40 Redwing (Tom Moulton) *Holmethorpe SPs: pr Ruddy Shelduck Water Colour lagoons am (Gordon Hay per Dave Harris via Twitter) *Hook: Little Egret flew low across back garden (Nigel Jackman) TQ179653 *Lee Valley, Friday Lake: red-head Smew (Mike Oakland) *Lee Valley, Holyfield Lake: Oystercatcher, Marsh Tit (Mike Oakland) *Little Britain Lake, Cowley, Uxbridge: 5 Mandarin Duck 3m 2f, 6 Red Kite together, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Little Egret, c18 Grey Heron c9 occupied nests, Shoveler, Gadwall (Roger Dewey) *London Wetland Centre: 3 Bittern, 2 Jack Snipe, 175 Lapwing, Curlew, Dunlin, 8 Pintail, 3 Shelduck including 2 looking in new Shelduck box on wader scrape, 5 Siskin, 11 Redwing, 6 Fieldfare, Yellow-legged Gull (WWT website/Simon Fogg) *Olympic Park: 1 Cetti's Warbler, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Gadwall (Marcin Kempa) *Pinner (The Croft): flock of 20+ Goldfinch feeding in trees by play area (Nigel Barratt) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 6+ Redshank, 16+ Shelduck, 5 Pintail, 6 Golden Plover, 5 Common Snipe, 40+ Dunlin, 14+ Black-tailed Godwit, 4 Stonechat, 3-4 Meadow Pipit, Skylark, 2 Marsh Harrier, 1 Fieldfare, 2 Curlew and a Kestrel (Jack Headley Via Twitter); Pink-footed Goose foy (Andy Tweed per ELBF FB); ad Mediterranean Gull (Ian Stewart per ELBF FB) *Richmond: Eastern race Lesser Whitethroat still in back gardens of Selwyn & Pagoda Avenues. Parking charges apply Mon - Sat. Park only in visitor bays. (Franko J Maroevic) *Richmond Park: several dozen Redwing, Tawny Owl, Red Kite, Stonechat 2m 2f, 2 Kestrel, Shoveler pr, Gadwall pr, Great Crested Grebe, Song Thrush, Woodcock (P. Redmond) *Ruislip Woods: 10 Hawfinch down from Wiltshire Lane entrance 10:10 (Richard Francis) *Sewardstone Marsh: Pattypool Mead - Ruff feeding on edge of flooded area at 08:00 (Martin Shepherd) *Staines Moor: R.Colne from A30 to 2nd bridge - 1 Water Pipit, 4 Dunlin, 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Redshank, 2 Common Snipe, 2 Wigeon, 2 Teal 07:45-09:15 (Alastair Dent); 5 Buzzard, 2 Red Kite, 1 Chiffchaff (Peter Carlill) *Staines Reservoir: s basin - Black-necked Grebe; n basin - m Scaup, Oystercatcher, 3 Dunlin, Redshank (Dom Pia via Twitter) * Stocker's Lake: 2 redhead Smew still present - view from the screen or from shoveler_hide (John Edwards) * Surbiton Filter Beds: 3 Gadwall, 9 Lapwing, 2 Shoveler, 2 Wigeon (Nigel Jackman) *Telegraph Hill Park, New Coss: 27 Redwing, 2 Chaffinch m f, 30+ House Sparrow (Keith Chambers) * Tooting Bec Common: Bedford Wood - 1 Treecreeper, 1 Nuthatch, 30+ Redwing (Nick Moll); 1 Little Owl (Alan Wilkinson) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Firecrest male and 2 Coal Tit Horse Chestnut Glade 0800, 5+ Goldcrest, 12 Goldfinch (Bob Watts) *Walthamstow Marshes: male Stonechat, 2 Water Rail (Richard Hack) *Walthamstow Wetlands: LITTLE BUNTING still around seed tray with Reed Buntings & Linnets, Knot, Redshank, Dunlin and Green Sandpiper on Lockwood pm, Buzzard over (Terry Rawlings, David Bradshaw, Lol Bodini); Peregrine & Siskin seen from LB viewing spot (James Hudson) *Wanstead Flats: 5 Skylark, 2 Meadow Pipit, Stonechat, 7 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Stock Dove, Goldcrest, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Peregrine Falcon, 6 Shoveler, Gadwall, 400+ Common Gull, 100+ Black-headed Gull, 15+ Herring Gull, 15 Greenfinch, 2 Reed Bunting (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 90+ Redwing, 50+ Fieldfare, 3 Mistle Thrush, 6 Song Thrush, 2 Goldcrest, Treecreeper, Nuthatch, Coal Tit, Little Grebe, 2 Pochard, 20+ Shoveler, 5 Teal, 9 Stock Dove, Kingfisher (Nick Croft) *Weald CP: Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 4 Buzzard, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Green Woodpecker, 6 Treecreeper, 2 Nuthatch, 15 Siskin, 10 Chaffinch, Greenfinch, 15 Goldfinch, Water Rail, 4 Moorhen, 2 Coot, 2 Coal Tit, 10 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 8 Song Thrush (Martin Jordan per ELBF FB) *Whitewebbs Golf Course: Mediterranean Gull 1st-winter 09:43-09:47 (Robert Callf) *Whitewebbs Park: 3 Treecreeper, 2 Hawfinch perched together, possibly a third seen briefly in flight 08:15 (Robert Callf) *Wimbledon Common: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 1 seen drumming 06:45 adjacent to Inner Windmill Road, before being moved on by a Great Spotted Woodpecker (Les and Angela Evans-Hill) *Wimbledon Village: Blackcap f, Firecrest (Hugh Nicholson) *Woodberry Wetlands: Dunlin, Snipe, 6+ Teal, 2 Shelduck, Great Black-backed Gull, 2+ Reed Bunting (Chris Farthing) Sunday 4th March 2018 * Alexandra Park: Gadwall drake southern end of Wood Green Res - 1st since Autumn 2016, 90+ Redwing, 25+ Fieldfare (Bob Watts) * Beddington Farmlands: 1 Ruff, 1+ Golden Plover, 1 Mediterranean Gull, 2+ Dunlin, 3+ Water Pipit, 2 Stonechat, 20 Redwing, 50+ Fieldfare, 45+ Snipe, Little Egret, 30+ Meadow Pipit, 4 Wigeon, 60+ Lapwing, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Kestrel, Common Buzzard, 2 Song Thrush, 12 Shelduck, 2 Skylark, 20+ Linnet, 3 Reed Bunting, Water Rail the highlights of LNHS walk this morning (Arjun Dutta) * Borehamwood: 53 Fieldfare on Habs playing field (Alan Lewis). *Brent Reservoir: Dunlin on mud, 18 Snipe, 3 Lapwing, 130+ Tufted Duck, 32 Pochard, 2 Shelduck, Pintail, 4 Cetti's Warbler, 120 Redwing, 30 Fieldfare, 4 Siskin, 3 Redpoll (Andrew Self, Roy Beddard) *Brockwell Park: 120 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, 2 Mistle Thrush, 3 Chaffinch, 1 Little Grebe upper pond (Matthew J. Bradbury) *Brookmill Park: 2 Kingfisher, 10 Redwing (Conrad Ellam) *Bow Creek: 39 Redshank, 2 Common Sandpiper (Dante Shepherd) *Bushy Park: 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Green Woodpecker, Kestrel, 4 Mistle Thrush, 60+ Redwing, Reed Bunting, Song Thrush, 2 Stonechat (Ian R Watson) *Crossness: Cormorant, 30 Shelduck, 4 Wigeon, Gadwall, 50 Teal, Mallard, 1 male Pintail, 30 Shoveler, 30 Lapwing, 400 Dunlin, 5 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Curlew, 2 Skylark, 4 Pied Wagtail, Cetti's Warbler (George Kalli) *Enfield Lock: Cetti's Warbler singing at 09:00 in Government Row garden (Martin Shepherd) *Enfield Town: Red Kite circling 12:00 (Robert Callf) *Erith-Church Manorway: 2 Cormorant, 20 Shelduck, Gadwall, 20 Teal, Mallard, 1 Oystercatcher, 2 Avocet,100 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Curlew, 15 Redshank,1 Meadow Pipit, 1 Rock Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 1 Stonechat, 8 Fieldfare, 6 Redwing, 1 Mistle Thrush, 3 Long-tailed Tit, Goldfinch, 6 Linnet (George Kalli) *Fairlop Waters: No sign of Great northern diver, but Caspian Gull 2w perched on boats, 1 Dunlin on main island, 3 Pintail, Snipe & Little Owl seen (J.murray) *Finchley: Garden N3 - M Blackcap (Samuel Levy) *Greenford Bridge to Hanwell Lodge (River Brent): 12 Teal, m Mandarin, Red Kite, f Sparrowhawk, 4 Stock Dove, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker chasing each other over field, 3 Green Woodpecker heard, Grey Wagtail, 2 Goldcrest, 113 Redwing 73 Churchfield Rec Ground, 8 Fieldfare golf course, 6 Mistle Thrush 4 Churchfield, 4 Greenfinch (Neil Anderson) *Greenway: Kestrel, 12 Fieldfare over, 40+ Redwing, 2 Goldcrest, 16 Linnet, 2 Teal first (Harry Harrison) *Greenwich Peninsular: 1 Dunlin, 4 Gadwall, 4 Yellow-legged Gull (Dante Shepherd) *Hogsmill River: 1 Little Egret on Tolworth Court Farm side (Isaiah Rowe) *Isle of Dogs: Yellow-legged Gull 2cy on Thames shore at Masthouse Terrace Pier (Sean Huggins) *Gunpowder Park: 4 Common Snipe, 86 Fieldfare, 35 Redwing, 11 Skylark, 17 Meadow Pipit, Kestrel, 13 Lapwing over NE, Water Rail on River Lea relief channel (Martin Shepherd) *Guy Lodge Farm: 11 Northern Lapwing on field 08:45 (Robert Callf) * Hilfield Park Reservoir: Aythya hybrid - much like male Ferruginous Duck but yellowy eye and flanks contrasting with breast suggest not pure. In south east corner of res - viewable from Hogg Lane viewing platform, with 4 Pochard, Common Scoter 1f still, 2 Dunlin flew east at 12pm, 15 Fieldfare over north (Tony Blake) *Hilly Fields Park, Enfield: female Lesser Spotted Woodpecker singing (Robert Callf) *Ladywell Fields: 28 Black-headed Gull on football pitches, Green Woodpecker, Kingfisher, 3 Fieldfare, 5 Redwing, Mistle Thrush, 3 Song Thrush singing, c50 Goldfinch with Chaffinch m in one flock, Grey Wagtail 16.15-17.30 (Keith Chambers) * Lamorbey Park: Song Thrush, Nuthatch, Goldcrest (Mike Amos); Egyptian Goose, 16 Teal, 2 Little Grebe, Peregrine, Green Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, 20+ Fieldfare, 10+ Redwing, 6+ Goldcrest, Nuthatch, Jay, 2 Jackdaw (Ian Stewart) *London Wetland Centre: 3 Bittern, 28 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, 7 Pintail, 4 Shelduck, Kingfisher, 3 Water Rail, ' 3 Jack Snipe', Dunlin, Goldeneye (WWT website); 1 Curlew low over Dulverton Hide at 1530 (Keith Bates) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir (St Paul's Playing Fields): c85 Fieldfare, 65 Redwing (David Jeffreys) *Millfields E5: Peregrine on the sub-station pylon at 17:30 (Alastair Dent) *Mudchute Farm: 34 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers 1 drumming, Goldcrest singing (Sean Huggins) *Osterley Park: 7 Common Gull, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Fieldfare, 3 Grey Heron, 20+ Jackdaw, Little Owl, 2 Mistle Thrush, Pied Wagtail, 70+ Redwing, 58+ Ring-necked Parakeet, 9 Shoveler, 5 Stock Dove (Richard Woolley). *Putney Heath: 1 Woodcock Ladies Mile, 3 Greylag Geese, 20 Fieldfare and 30 Redwing (Adrian Podmore); possibly the same Woodcock E along Jubilee Ride/Capital Ring c10am (Les Evans-Hill) *Ravenor Park: Sparrowhawk, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker calling, 40+ Redwing uttering sub-song from tall poplars, singing Goldcrest (Neil Anderson) *Richmond: Eastern race Lesser Whitethroat still in back gardens of Selwyn & Pagoda Avenues, 1 Lesser Redpoll fem early am. No parking charges on Sundays. (Franko J Maroevic) *Ruislip Woods: Park Wood - 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker lots of drumming heard, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Stock Doves, 6 Redwing, 4 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Long-tailed Tit (Nigel Barratt); 30+ Hawfinch located on map marked with stars 9:05-10:10 (Richard Francis) *Sidcup: Lamorbey DA15 - c20 Fieldfare, Sparrowhawk W, adult Lesser Black-backed Gull E with c10 Herring Gulls (Mike Amos) *Springwell Lake: Great Egret still (BirdGuides); 6 Goldeneye (Lee Evans via Twitter) *Staines Reservoir: Black-necked Grebe s/p, 3 Dunlin, AMERICAN HORNED LARK still mid-causeway south bank (Dom Pia via |Twitter) *Stocker's Lake: 2 rh Smew (Lee Evans via Twitter) *Thames Lambeth-Chelsea Bridges: 12 Gadwall, Dunlin E, 2 Caspian Gull 2cy 4cy, 2 Yellow-legged Gull ad 2cy, 30 Goldfinch (N P Senior) *Thames Barrier Park: 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Curlew upriver 12:22, 4 Lapwing upriver, 1 Mediterranean Gull, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Rock Pipit (Dante Shepherd) *Tottenham Marshes: 2 Teal on River Lea, several Goldcrest.14:00 (Dave Nichols) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Woodcock flushed from 'owl'_field, Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, 9 Teal, c55 Fieldfare, c35 Redwing, 5 Siskin (John Colmans); 4 Hawfinch, Bullfinch, Meadow Pipit, Common Buzzard, House Sparrow, 80 Common Gull, 2 Rook (Simon Worsfold); Belmont Farm - 2 Greylag & 3 'farmyards', 45 Canada Geese, 7 Mandarin Duck, Sparrowhawk, 19 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, Tawny Owl, Monk Parakeet of unknown origin came in with a flock of Ring-necked Parakeets to roost 16:22, Nuthatch, f/1stw Black Redstart on farm buildings at opening then flew to lambing shed, 27 Fieldfare, 134 Redwing, 9 Starling, 2 Grey Wagtail, Hawfinch perched briefly by show pens then flew E towards Darlands 12:15 (Samuel Levy) *Teddington: Blackcap in tree (Mike Foster) *Walthamstow Marshes: c80 Fieldfare and c60 Redwing on the paddocks, 1 Stonechat f on Leyton Marsh 10:00-11:00 (Alastair Dent) *Walthamstow Wetlands: LITTLE BUNTING showing well by seed tray at 13:00 with Reed Buntings for 5 minutes, male Scaup and 4+ Goldeneye, 3 Shelduck over (Allan Stewart); c30 Linnets and one Redwing, 2 Goldcrest 15:00 (Dave Nichols); Redshank, Dunlin, Green Sandpiper and 7 Lapwing around Lockwood (David Bradshaw, Lol Bodini) *Wanstead Park: 2 Water Rail, Woodcock, Common Snipe, 25 Fieldfare, 60 Redwing, Siskin (Wanstead Birders) *Whitewebbs Farm: Hawfinch perched up in tree (Robert Callf) *Whitewebbs Park: 28 Mandarin Duck 17m 11f ornamental pond, 2 Common Buzzard pr displaying overhead, 3 Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch, 3 Treecreeper incl two singing males (Robert Callf) *Wimbledon Common: 1 Skylark, 1 Reed Bunting female, 2 Meadow Pipits on the Plain (Adrian Podmore); presumed same Skylark as Adrian plus 1f Sparrowhawk, 1f Kestrel, 2 Snipe AEH on the Plain (Les and Angela Evans-Hill) *Worcester Park: Garden KT4- 1f Blackcap in hedge, first female since the autumn (Isaiah Rowe) Saturday 3rd March 2018 *Alexandra Park: Dunlin 0950 Watts for a few minutes working its way along east bank of Wood Green Res at water's edge flying between rocks and bank record this century, also 60 Fieldfare, 15+ Redwing, 56 Tufted Duck, 11 Pochard, 1-2 Treecreeper (APOG Birders) *Belvedere Nuxley Road: 40 Redwing (Sarah Barry) *Bow Creek: 30 Redshank and 2 Common Sandpiper in the roost, c30 Teal, Peregrine, Kestrel (Frank Nugent) *Brent Reservoir: 2 drake Shelduck, drake Pintail Main Hide, 4 Dunlin, 7 Common Snipe, 2 Egyptian Goose, 20+ Fieldfare, 40+ Redwing, 3 Water Rail seen, 3 Cetti’s Warbler, Meadow Pipit, Reed Bunting, lots of Woodcock tracks in the snow again, Nuthatch, Woodcock flushed on south bank 14:55 (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park: 2 Teal, Kingfisher, Fieldfare, 5 Redwing (Conrad Ellam) *Bushy Park: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker calling in Woodland Gardens adjacent to Dukes Head Passage (Gordon Shaw); 100 Redwing near SHAEF memorial (Mike Foster) *Bushy Park: Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 2 Kestrel, 25+ Meadow Pipit, 2 Redwing (Ian R Watson) *Chinbrook Meadows: Common Snipe, 8 Redwing (David Slater) *Colliers Wood: 1 Snipe riverside towards Plough Lane, 1 Fieldfare (Keith Bates) WMNP site recorded separately below KB *Cowley, Uxbridge: 1 male Blackcap in garden eating fatballs.(Roger Dewey) *Crossness: 3 Avocet, 2 Grey Plover, 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 500 Dunlin, drake Pintail, 12 Wigeon, 54 Shoveler, 69 Fieldfare, Skylark, male Black Redstart (Dante Shepherd, Richard Bonser) *Ealing: garden W13 - Song Thrush in garden rare as a garden bird briefly before being chased off by Blackbirds, 7 Woodpigeon record, 3 Redwing in front garden yesterday (Bill Haines) *East India Dock: 9 Redshank on the island which later relocated to Bow Creek, 15 Shelduck, Little Egret, 13 Teal, Cetti's Warbler. 2 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing and 3 House Sparrow in the copse (Frank Nugent) * Fairlop Waters: 1 Great Northern Diver , Caspian Gull 2w, 1 Woodcock, 3 Pintail, 1 m Sparrowhawk, 20 Pochard, 32 Teal, 3 Shelduck, 15 Tufted Duck, 23 Shoveler (Steve Bacon) *Figges Marsh (CR4): adult Mediterranean Gull, 85+ Common Gull, adult Herring Gull, 9 Fieldfare (James Hudson) *Finchley: garden N3 - m Blackcap, Starling, Mistle Thrush, 10 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, Song Thrush (Samuel Levy) *Footscray Meadows: 2 Little Grebe, 2 Little Egret, 2 Mute Swan, 2-3 Egyptian Goose, 4+ Tuftied Duck, Water Rail, 2+ Lapwing over, 2 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, 2+ Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming, Fieldfare, 2 Song Thrush, 6 Redwing, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Jay, 4+ Jackdaw, Greenfinch, 2 Goldfinch; no sign of the Jack Snipe or other cold weather movements in thorough search 10:00AM -14:00PM (Mike Amos) *Forty Hall CP, Enfield: Little Egret along Turkey Brook (Robert Callf) *Fulham Reach: 2 Dunlin 9.30am by Hammersmith Bridge (Nathalie Mahieu, John Boorman) *Guy Lodge Farm: 2 Mediterranean Gull 2nd-winter 14:48-15:15 hrs & 1st-winter 16:06-16:15 hrs in pig field viewed from Whitewebbs Lane, 100-200 Common Gull including many immatures, adult Black-headed Gull wearing yellow darvic ring (Robert Callf) *Hackney Marshes: c20 Redwing and c20 Fieldfare over at 11:00 (Alastair Dent) *Higham's Park Lake: Firecrest, 4 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 20 Shoveler, pr Gadwall, c20 Fieldfare, c50 Redwing (Joe Dickens) *Hogsmill Open Space: 1+ Common Snipe, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Grey Wagtail, 1-2 Little Egret and 10+ Fieldfare with Redwings (Isaiah Rowe) *Isle of Dogs: Thames Ferry St to Millennium Dr - Shelduck, Teal, 7 Great Crested Grebes, 135 Fieldfare N, Meadow Pipit, 3 Redwings; Goldcrest singing East Ferry Road (Sean Huggins) *Islington N1: 40+ Redwing, Fieldfare, Mistle Thrush, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Goldfinch, 5 Long-tailed Tit in St Paul's Park (Allan Stewart) *Kentish Town: 4 Fieldfare, 10 Redwing, 3 Siskin, 1 Blackcap feeding at Sanderson Close; nixed flock of Fieldfare and Redwing c20 birds feeding on small tree opposite Fire Station on Highgate Road (Frank Nugent). *Lamorbey Park: Egyptian Goose, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, 12+ Fieldfare, 20+ Redwing, 5 Jackdaw, Siskin (Ian Stewart) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Bittern, Goldeneye, Dunlin, 9 Pintail (Shailesh Patel); 2 Bittern - N shore of lake, 2 Dunlin, 520+ Herring Gull - far more than usual and no sign of the large dark-bodied pale-headed Herring type seen yesterday (J.Wilczur, S.Woolfenden, P.Pentek); 4 Dunlin on sheltered lagoon feeding at the edge of the ice with some dark belly markings from yesterday not present, 1 ad Yellow-legged Gull, 20 Fieldfare on E bund, 4+ Redwing, one colour-ringed Herring Gull, 4+ Water Rail seen by others (Martin Honey, Angus Innes, Wendy Newnham, etc.) HGull recovery map *Mad Bess Woods: 8 Hawfinch in vicinity of Scout field 09:45 (Richard Francis) *Margravine Cemetery: 2 Fieldfare, 2 Mistle Thrush, 35+ Redwing (Nathalie Mahieu, John Boorman) *Mudchute Farm: 7 Fieldfares, 25 Redwing, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Sean Huggins) *Northolt & Greenford CP: 6 Egyptian Geese, 6 Fieldfare low W, 10 Redwing, Goldcrest, 3 Greenfinch (Neil Anderson) *Pimlico Gardens: Great Crested Grebe downriver, 140 Cormorant, 2 Yellow-legged Gull 2cy, 8 Fieldfare W (N P Senior) *Pinner: 4 Song Thrush, 1 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing and 12+ Blackbird on lawn, 1 very aggressive female Blackcap guarding feeders (Richard Francis) *Putney Heath: 3 Common Gull Kingsmere (Les Evans-Hill) *Rainham Marshes: 40+ Pintail, 400+ Wigeon, 4+ Marsh Harrier, 7 Oystercatcher, 6+ Avocet, Ringed Plover, 9-10 Grey Plover, Sanderling on frozen Target Pool, 450+ Dunlin, Ruff, 120+ Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Bar-tailed Godwit, 4 Curlew, Barn Owl, 2 male Bearded Tit, Cetti's Warbler, 30+ Fieldfare, 4 Stonechat, 300+ Starling, 1-2 Water Pipit, 8+ Rock Pipit (Simon Papps and Simon Satchell) *Ravenor Park: Stock Dove first ever in park living 20 years here though K Bull thought she saw one a couple of weeks back, 5 Redwing (Neil Anderson) *Ruislip Woods: 9+ Hawfinch 3+ Fore St area 10:10 & 3+ down from Wiltshire Ln 10:00 & 3+ in woods up from Poors Field close to Waters Meet cafe 09:25 (Richard Francis); 6 Hawfinch at Wiltshire Ln area 12:40-13:00 (John & Janet Cadera) *Russia Dock Woodland: Woodcock flushed in from undergrowth near entrance to Stave Hill 8.45am, also 30+ Redwing and 8 Fieldfare there (Richard Bonser) *St Paul's Cray: The Brook - 2 Kingfisher, 1 Little Egret, 1 Goldcrest, Fieldfare and Redwing (Jack Headley Via Twitter) *Sidcup DA15: Wyncham Stream & River Shuttle TQ4572 - 2 Little Egret, Green Sandpiper still near Annandale Rd but not usually visible from road, 3+ Snipe, Kingfisher, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2+ Fieldfare, 20+ Redwing, Coal Tit; also in vicinity 20+ Redwing and 20+ Fieldfare on uncovered grass at King Georges Park, 3 Fieldfare and a Mistle Thrush in my garden (Ian Stewart) *Staines Reservoir: Horned Lark still W end of causeway, 1 Red Kite over, 3 Dunlin, also 1 Fieldfare on causeway (Billy Dykes) *Streatham Common: 15 Redwing, 5 Fieldfare (OSL) [full name pls?] *Ten Acre Wood area: Peregrine, Snipe, 50+ Meadow Pipit, 16 Fieldfare, Red Kite, 3 Skylark (Deiniol Owen) *Thamesmead: Caspian Gull 2nd-winter or German muck coming to bread on ice at Thamesmere late morning, also Croatian-ringed Black-headed Gull (Richard Bonser, Dante Shepherd) *Upminster: approx 15 Fieldfares in our garden holly bush *Wandle Meadow Nature Park: 1 Snipe broken up ice minor pond, 3 Redwing, 2 Coot very unusual here (Keith Bates) *Woodberry Wetlands: Red-crested Pochard, 3 Snipe, 3 Lesser Redpoll, 3 Teal, 2 Shelduck, 18 Fieldfare (Chris Farthing) *Worcester Park: 10 Fieldfare, 1 Lapwing on horse fields (Bob Smith) Friday 2nd March 2018 *Alexandra Park: 52 Tufted Duck, 11 Pochard, 15+ Redwing, Fieldfare, no sign Shoveler (Bob Watts) *Battersea Park Lake: Lapwing on ice near Hepworth Sculpture at Midday, 27 Shovelor, 9 Mallard, 7 Tufted Duck, 1st time ever no Gadwall but 80% ice, 3 Great-crested Grebes, 8 Common, 10 Lesser-black backed, 150 Black-headed Gulls, f Sparrowhawk, 15 Grey Heron nests down 50% in 10 years 1 dead hanging near a nest perhaps caught by fishing line (Michael Mac) *Beddington Farmlands: 1 Ruff, 3 Golden Plover, 100+ Lapwing, 3 Jack Snipe, 7 Shelduck, 2 Dartford Warbler, 1 Peregrine (BFBG, Peter Alfrey) *Brent Reservoir: Drake Pintail by rafts, 1 Lapwing E, 25 Fieldfare, 8 Redwing, 3 Water Rail seen together, 2 ad Great Black-backed Gull, Cetti’s Warbler, Norwegian-ringed Black-headed Gull, lots of Woodcock tracks in the snow around the reserve (Magnus Andersson, Andrew Verrall) *Brockwell Park: 1 Fieldfare, 9 House Sparrow, 15 Starling. Pond (50% frozen over): 159 Black-headed Gull, 5 Common Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull (Tony Stones). *Brookmill Park: 3 Teal, 15 Redwing (Conrad Ellam) *Crossness: 200 Teal, 40 Shoveler, 20 Gadwall, 3 Wigeon, 5 Lapwing, 2 Knot, 200 Dunlin, 5 Redshank, 4 Common Snipe, 1 Black-tailed Godwit (Conrad Ellam) *St Paul's Cray: 3 Lapwing over Normanhurst Road and Common Snipe down the Brook (Jack Headley Via Twitter) *Cornmill Meadows: Grey Plover NNE at 10:50 (Martin Shepherd) *Cowley (garden in Church Road) Woodcock photographed on Trail Camera 13.37 (Alex Randall) *Epping Forest (Walthmstow Forest): 2 Nuthatch, 4 Redwing, 1 Goldcrest. (Hannah Whitelegg) *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: 1 Water Rail, 3+ Common Snipe, 1 Little Egret, 1 Grey Wagtail and only a few Redwings (Isaiah Rowe) *Finchley: Garden N3 - M Blackcap, 3 Stock Dove 15-20 Greenfinch, 20-25 Chaffinch, Redwing. (Samuel Levy) *Foots Cray Meadows: Jack Snipe '''between Five Arches Bridge and Public Footbridge near playground, also 4 Little Grebe, 3 Little Egret, 4-5 Teal, 2 Shoveler, 8+ Common Snipe, 1 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 1 Grey Wagtail, 4+ Common Gull, 2 Mute Swan and Green Woodpecker. (Jack Headley via Twitter) '''Woodcock flew from Riverside Road pumping station area, 5 Snipe, Jack Snipe showed very well staying perfectly still in Cray just W of playground c13.30,3 Egyptian Geese, 2-3 Gadwall, 2-4 Shoveler including a pair initially on Cray E of Five Arches, 6+ Tufted Duck, 3 Little Grebe, 2 Little Egret, 2 Water Rail, Kingfisher, Skylark, Grey Wagtail, Cetti’s Warbler showed well at lake prob 2nd bird seen by Jack, Goldcrest, Jay (Ian Stewart) *Greenford, Middlesex UB6: 2 Fieldfare, 1 Redwing, 1 Song Thrush and 3 Blackbirds in back garden. Also Coal Tit on feeders. (David Pierrepont) *Gunpowder Park: Golden Plover on ploughed area at 12:05 (Martin Shepherd) *Greenwich Ecology Park: 2 Little Grebe, Water Rail, 2 Common Snipe, Grey Wagtail, 40 Goldfinch + 2 Teal & 3 Lapwing on Thames foreshore (John Bushell) Common Snipe 5, Jack Snipe 1 (Pat Lipsombe) *Greenwich Peninsular: 1 adult Little Gull upriver 15:05, 2 Dunlin, 1 Snipe, 5 Lapwing, 1 Common Sandpiper, 3 Shelduck, 1 Shoveler, 5 Wigeon, 12 Gadwall, 1 Rock Pipit (Dante Shepherd, Samuel Levy) LG pic here *King George V Reservoir: 1 Lapwing south along flood relief channel 16.20, Goosander pair on channel, Kestrel, Redwing, Fieldfare through and over all day in small bands including 25 birds south at 16.45 (Christopher Wright) *Ladywell Fields: Common Snipe feeding in river near hospital, Fieldfare, 6 Redwing, Song Thrush, Black Redstart on rocks by bridge across to hospital, 41 Goldfinch in a flock of 35 and another of 6 15.00-17.00 (Keith Chambers) *Lamorbey Park: drake Gadwall , 5+ Teal, Fieldfare (Mike Amos); 8 Teal lower lake with the Gadwall, Pied Wagtail, Redwing, Fieldfare, Nuthatch (Ian Stewart) *Leyton, Jubilee Park: 3 Common Snipe, 10+ Teal, Grey Wagtail, Goldcrest, Kestrel, 25+ Redwing, 5 Fieldfare, Song Thrush, Lapwing over south (JW Davies) *London Wetland Centre: Mediterranean Gull ad - full hood, Yellow-legged Gull 2cy, 3 Dunlin still (J.Wilczur). At one stage, one of the Dunlin was on the grass less than 2 feet in front of Dulverton hide window, plus 2m 1f Pintail (main lake and reservoir lagoon) and a Robin in Peacock hide sheltering from the weather (Martin Honey & P. Knox) *Lower Morden: 2 Little Egrets on Pyl Brook(Bob Smith) *Mayflower Park Wetlands: 2 Reed Buntings and 1 Little Egret over, presumably same individual on brook (Isaiah Rowe) *Mill Hill NW7: 2 Fieldfare in garden (S Blake) *Millwall Docks: Pochard, 55 Tufted Ducks (Sean Huggins *Pinner (The Croft Park) 15+ Goldfinch 2 Long tailed Tit 2 Coal Tit *Redbridge IG4: 2 Fieldfare in residential street (Avondale Crescent) at 1700, a first for me in this location (Malcolm Hibberd) *Richmond: Eastern race Lesser Whitethroat still in back gardens of Selwyn & Pagoda Avenues. Parking charges apply Mon - Sat. Park only in visitors bays. (Franko J Maroevic) *Romford: 1 Redwing in garden at 8:45 (Ferndale Road, Collier Row) (G J Francis) *Sidcup DA15 (Wyncham Stream & River Shuttle TQ4572): 2 Little Egret, Green Sandpiper in Wyncham near Annandale Road, 3+ Snipe, Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming, Meadow Pipit very close on river bank in Hollyoak Wood Park, Grey Wagtail, 10+ Redwing, 4 Fieldfare, Goldcrest, Siskin (Ian Stewart) *Southgate: Dalrymple Close, N14 - male Blackcap, 5 Fieldfare, 20+ Redwing (Robert Callf) *Springwell Lake: Great Egret (BirdGuides) *Staines Moor: 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 9 Dunlin, 1 Jack Snipe, 3 Snipe, 1 Redshank, 22+ Lapwing, 3 Water Pipit, 1 Water Rail, 1 Wigeon, 4 Little Grebe (all the above along the Colne), Also 1 Woodcock, 1 Peregrine, 20+ Skylark, 4 Stonechat, 9 Gadwall, 2-3 Kestrel (Lee Dingain) *Snaresbrook: Caspian Gull 3w (Charlie Clark) *Tooting Common: 35+ Redwing, 7 Shoveler (4m, 3f)(James Hudson) *Upminster: 2 Fieldfares have returned *Walthamstow Marshes: 2 Pintail over east (a first for me here), 1 Stonechat (f) on Leyton Marsh, 2 Egyptian Geese on rear paddocks, 3 Redwing in trees by front paddocks 09:30- 10:30; otherwise almost completely birdless at this end of the marshes (Alastair Dent *Walthamstow: King Edward Rd garden E17 - 2 Fieldfare (a first in my back garden), 2 Mistle Thrush (Caroline Nash) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Little Bunting '''still in favoured bush but very elusive, 8 Reed Bunting, '''47 Shoveler in feeding whirlpool, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Water Rail heard, 1m Pheasant, 3 Greater Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Grey Wagtail, 6 Redwing. (Daniel Whitelegg) Site will be closed for the weekend *Wandle Meadow Nature Park: 2 Snipe flushed from fringe of snowed up grassy area adjacent to the Sewage Pumping Station, 2 Redwing only, 2 Coot very unusual here (Keith Bates) *Wanstead( Nightingale Lane), Goldcrest, male Blackcap, goldfinches, blue tit, blackbird, starling, dunnock, all in garden at diff times , redwings over and feeding in nearby garden. (G. Gram. ) p.m in garden, Fieldfare, robin, wren, great tit, collared dove. *Wanstead Flats: Lapwing, 4 Meadow Pipit, 4 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing, Kestrel, 2 Shoveler, 2 Gadwall (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Hawfinch again, behind Temple in yew plantation, 3 Siskin, 3 Lapwing (2 down and eemingly out of it on the bank of the Roding, 4 Teal, 28 Shoveler, Snipe, 40 + Redwing, 10 Fieldfare, Nuthatch, Coal Tit (Nick Croft/Simon Raper) *Wembley, Sainsbury's: m Pied Wagtail - along the fruit and veg aisle (M.Wilczur) *West Putney, Huntingfield Road, SW15: Little Gull, 3 W 16.40, 6 W 16.50 (R.Kaye) *Woodford Green: 2 Tawny Owls emerged from roost tree, the returning Fieldfare from yesterday at 6.20 am and still present at 10.30am, male Sparrowhawk beneath feeders, 2 Song Thrush and 10 Siskin + 2 Goldfinch also 3 Chaffinch. (Ken Murray) *Woodford Green: Fieldfare feasting on apple segment; a first in my garden (Steve Howey). *Worcester Park: Little Egret on Beverley Brook(Bob Smith) Garden, KT4: 1 Lapwing over at 11:15 (Isaiah Rowe) Thursday 1st March 2018 *Upminster: 2 Fieldfares *Alexandra Park: 3 Shoveler Wood Green then Tunnel Res, 2 Wigeon briefly Wood Green Res, Lapwing (APOG Birders) *Amwell NR: Gt Hardmead L - m Pintail fr viewpt, 2 Dunlin on island fr viewpt then flew toward Sheepcote Fm L (Ron Cousins via Herts BC) *Beddington Farmlands: 1 ad Kittiwake, 1 Avocet, 1 Red Knot, 1-2 Ruff, 19 Bar-tailed Godwit, 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Grey Plover, 3 Dunlin, 2 Woodcock, 30+ Snipe, 3 Jack Snipe, 350+ Lapwing, 13 Golden Plover, 15 Pintail 7&8, 3 Wigeon, 1 Great Crested Grebe over, 1 Stonechat, 150+ Fieldfare, 30+ Redwing, 3 Skylark, 70+ Meadow Pipit, 1 Barn Owl (BFBG) (Stunning views of migrants. Pics here.) *Brent Reservoir: 14 Lapwing W, 29 Fieldfare S, 19 Redwing S (Andrew Verrall); Grey Plover SW 13:25, Woodcock flushed East Marsh 14:30, 2 Dunlin, 19 Lapwing SW, 12 Fieldfare S, Meadow Pipit on raft then S, 7''' Water Rail, 39 Redwing, Great Black-backed Gull, 21 Pochard, Cetti’s Warbler (Magnus Andersson) *Brixton: Blenheim Gardens Estate - 5 Redwing SW 09.30, 1 Lapwing SW 10.00; Brixton Water Lane - 1 Lapwing and 3 Redwing SW 11.11; Brockwell Park - 2 Fieldfare SW; on pond - 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 180 Black-headed Gull, 4 Common Gull (Tony Stones) *Brookmill Park: Drake Teal, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Kingfisher, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Bushy Park: Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Green Woodpecker, Mistle Thrush, 20+ Redwing (Ian R Watson) *Colliers Wood: 25+ Redwing now mainly in adjacent allotment, 1 Fieldfare, 2 Coot very unusual here (Keith Bates); If my posting of 52 Redwing here yesterday in Wandle Meadow Nature Park was deleted for being too minor in this hard weather, then please also delete this posting Bates KB - To explain, for purposes of the monthly data-extraction (now imminent) it was moved last night, for greater accuracy (WMNP is in the LNHS Gazetteer). All such records gratefully received - thanks for yours.; Thanks for your diligence and for letting me know so promptly. That reason never occurred to me - too many things to think of in this modern world! In future, unless I hear otherwise from you, I'll keep Colliers Wood as a composite site and if there is anything of particular interest in WMNP, then I will gladly post it separately. KB *Coppetts Wood: Tawny Owl in flight at 15:00 (James Palmer) *Crouch End (N8): 3 Lapwing 2N & 1W 12:40-13:00 (Sam Jones) *Dagenham Chase: '''Hawfinch in trees by west side of River Rom nr Bancroft Chase 1320 (Vincenzo Halley-Frame per ELBF FB/BirdGuides) *Dickens Square Park, Southwark SE1: 3 Redwing (Richard Bonser) *Dollis Brook, Holders Hill: 11 Fieldfare & 3 Redwing S 07:29, 5 Mandarin Duck upstream 16:06. Brook frozen in places! (Samuel Levy) *Finchley: Garden N3 - M Blackcap, 2 Redwing (Samuel Levy) *Greenwich: Coal Tit (Ray Crouch) *Greenwich Peninsular: 2 adult Kittiwake upriver 15:52-15:58, 1 Golden Plover SW 12:25, 96 Lapwing SW 11:18-14:52, 2 Dunlin, 1 Redshank, 1 Common Sandpiper, 3 Wigeon, 12 Gadwall, 3 Rock Pipit, 40+ Fieldfare (Dante Shepherd, Richard Green) Pics here *Hackney Marshes: 10 Redwing thinly spread, 2 Goldcrests, 6 Shoveler on the river 08:00-09:00 (Alastair Dent) *Hampstead Heath: single Lapwing landed on the (frozen) Vale of Health pond 1145. First I have ever seen on the Heath (Sash Tusa) *Heathrow: 58 Skylark, 4 Goldeneye, Green Sandpiper (Adam Cheeseman) *Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens: Dunlin here, Meadow Pipit (Ralph Hancock) Pictures on my blog *Islington: Mildmay - 2 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare (Jon Agar) *Islington, Emirates Stadium: Lapwing photographed on the pitch ahead of Arsenal v Man City (see 19.10 entry here) *Kentish Town: 8 Lapwing W over Kentish Town West station 0945 (Pete Mantle) *King George V Reservoir: Peregrine Falcon over south basin 14.40, Snipe on flood relief channel, Fieldfare prospecting on grass in between showers (Christopher Wright) *Ladywell Fields: 2 Common Snipe, Jack Snipe, 6 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Song Thrush, 21 Goldfinch 18 of these in one flock, Grey Wagtail (Keith Chambers) *Lee Valley, Bowyers Water: (70% frozen) 80+ Wigeon, 35+ Shoveler, 70+ Tufted Duck, 90+ Coot, 250+ Black-headed Gull, 35+ Common Gull, 20+ Herring Gull 1 juv trying to swallow a tennis ball!, Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Lapwing 1 on ice & 2 on frozen canal just to E, 3 Dunlin feeding in middle of lake on edge of ice 1 bird seeking shelter on ice under overhanging willow, 30+ Fieldfare mainly south, Bullfinch (Simon Papps) *Lee Valley, Fishers Green Lane and car park: 10 Egyptian Goose, 57 Greylag Goose, 115 Canada Goose, 5 Lapwing south, Kingfisher, 5 Meadow Pipit, Yellowhammer, 5 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Siskin, 5 Goldfinch (Simon Papps) *Lee Valley, Friday Lake: (95% frozen) red-head Smew, 10+ Wigeon, 3 Lapwing south, 2 Oystercatcher south, Common Snipe in overflow next to canal lock (Simon Papps) *Leyton, Jubilee Park: Common Snipe, 7 Teal, 30+ Redwing, 8 Fieldfare, Great Spotted Woodpecker (JW Davies) *Leyton, Orient Way Recycling Centre: Glaucous Gull (JW Davies); GG still present 15:00 (Alastair Dent) *London Wetland Centre: Sparrowhawk f, Redwing and 2 Dunlin (Shailesh Patel); Avocet briefly, 3 Dunlin, Yellow-legged Gull 2cy (S.Woolfenden, J.Wilczur); Goldeneye, 7 Fieldfare, 40 Redwing, 10 Siskin (WWT website) *Lower Clapton E5: Fieldfare on ivy berries in garden at 07:00 (Alastair Dent) *Maple Cross: private gdn - m Blackcap, 20+ Fieldfare, Redwing, 6 Brambling, 4 Yellowhammer (Chris Bessant via Herts BC) *Mayflower Park Wetlands: 1 lone Lapwing resting on ice by reeds (Isaiah Rowe) *Middlesex Filter Beds: 1 Firecrest m at edge of filter bed near platform over river bank, also 2 Goldcrest, 3 Fieldfare 17:00-17:30 (Alastair Dent) *North Sheen Rec: Lapwing sighting 12.40 (Peter Hart) *Rayners Lane: Lapwing W (Tim Rymer) *Richmond: Eastern race Lesser Whitethroat still in back gardens of Selwyn & Pagoda Avenues. Parking charges apply Mon - Sat. Park only in visitors bays. (Franko J Maroevic) *Richmond Park: Mediterranean Gull adult briefly - partial hood (J.Wilczur); Dunlin - Upper Pen Pond (P.Pentek) *Rotherhithe: Dunlin and Woodcock in Russia Dock Woodland (Steve Cornish, Richard Page-Jones) *Ruislip Woods: 5+ Hawfinch again west of Poors Field nr Lido Car Park 09:50 (Richard Francis) *Rye Meads RSPB: 20 Bar-tailed Godwit foy N am (Alan Harris via Twitter); Dunlin sewage works, Woodcock nr warbler_hide (Alan Harris per RSPB) *St Paul's Cray: The Brook - 2 Kingfisher Cray (Jack Headley via Twitter) TQ472692 *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): 4 Golden Plover W, 69 Lapwing W & SW, 40 Fieldfare W & SW + 4 in garden, 7+ Redwing, 5 Jackdaw (Ian Stewart) *Southall: MBC industrial site - 2 Fieldfare feeding around grass (Neil Anderson); and 1 Fieldfare in gardens TQ1280 briefly (Phil Belman) *Southgate: Dalrymple Close N14 - Kestrel hovering 07:35, Northern Lapwing over SW at 08:43, 4 Fieldfare, 10 Redwing, 2 male Blackcap together 07:50 (Robert Callf) *Staines Reservoir: AMERICAN HORNED LARK causeway west end still (BirdGuides) *The Ridgeway, Mill Hill: 17 Lapwing 7W 09:00 & 2W 09:26 & 1W 10:00 & 5W 11:32 & 1W 11:52 & 1W 12:11, 24 Redwing 15W 09:14 & 5W 09:42 & 2W 10:16 & 2W 11:33, 2 Great Black-backed Gulls low and E into Totteridge Valley 09:23 first here since 2011, 14 Fieldfare 8W 09:26 & 1W 09:43 & 5S 11:09, Pied Wagtail (Samuel Levy) *Tottenham Hale: 2 Goldcrests, 3 Redwing in Paddock, Greenfinches and Redwings in allotment hedge, 3 Redwings feeding along Mill Mead Road (Quentin Given) *Trent Park: f Kestrel, male Firecrest feeding low down in holly and laurel SW edge of Rough Lot 16:27 - 16:33 (Robert Callf) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: LITTLE BUNTING showed well by seed tray briefly. (J.Murray); 1 Grey Plover, 1 Knot foy, 3 Woodcock, 3 Snipe, 2 Dunlin, 1 Oystercatcher, 7 Lapwing, 1m Scaup, 1m Pintail, 16 Wigeon, 6 Teal, 10 Goldeneye, 21 Shoveler, 15 Egyptian Geese, 50+ Greylag Geese, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Meadow Pipit, 2 Peregrine, 1 Jay, 10+ Redwing, 8 Fieldfare, 50+ Linnet, 6 Reed Bunting (Daniel Whitelegg) ; N.side - c50 Teal, Green Sandpiper, Snipe, drake Wigeon, 40+ Gadwall, 2 drake Goldeneye, 7 Meadow Pipit, 50+ Common Gull, Fieldfare (Lol Bodini) Site closed due to adverse weather. *Wanstead Flats: 110 Lapwing, Woodcock, Common Snipe, 22 Fieldfare, 8 Redwing, 5 Meadow Pipit, 2 Skylark, Kestrel, Linnet, Shoveler (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Dunlin (first in park that I can recall) showing extremely well down to a few yards while feeding on the edge of Perch pond, 5 Snipe, 16 Lapwing, pr of Peregrine Falcon, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Water Rail, 5 Teal, 13 Shoveler, 30+ Fieldfare, 20+ Redwing, 2 Meadow Pipit, Little Grebe, Siskin (Wanstead Birders) *West Harrow: Lapwing w 15:47 - only my second here in eight years (Alex Massey) *West Thurrock Marshes: poss ad Bonaparte's Gull E (BirdGuides) *Woodford Green: c12 Siskin on niger feeder, 3 Chaffinch, 3 Song Thrush (never had 3 before), 2 Fieldfares feeding on impaled apples since 9am (one still present at 5pm....8 hours so far!!) and one Redwing. (Ken Murray) ---- Archived News Link to previous months